An Yuruo
Personality She shows a temperamental and unpleasant nature, but in fact she has a good and kind heart. Appearence Her slender figure appeared to be too thin as if she had received the tender care of those around her. Her hair flew in the air, along with the blowing winds. Her figure swayed slightly as though she was a light willow branch, it was extremely mesmerizing. The lady's figure was extremely beautiful, but her face was extremely disfigured! Her face looked like it had been attacked by a vicious poison, which had completely destroyed her looks. Her face was completely charred and hideously scary.Chapter 106 History She first appeared when Su Yu went to the depository of scriptures to get a cultivation technique. She was reading a book in front of the depository of scriptures when Su Yu interrupted her, but when he saw her face she felt his look of pity which apparently angered her. His second appearance was when Su Yu was about to be expelled from the Liuxian Faction and complaining of Faction's lack of magnanimity when she appeared and questioned him, but when he mentioned what happened at the depository of scriptures she tried to kill him. Without having as retaliate or defend himself, he murmured Qin Xianer's name, so she stopped his attack and told her that she was about to marry Han Zhi's First Disciple, Cao Xuan, in five days with the consent of Xuan Rong. She appeared again after Su Yu prevented Qin Xianer's marriage with Cao Xuan and killed Xu Rong. He was preparing to perish with Cao Xuan, but at the last moment she stopped him from force and tried several ways to help him out of the situation, even saying he was helping him because he wanted to kill him herself. But Su Yu realized that when she was telling him about Xianer's marriage, she was encouraging him to train hard to save Xianer. And now she had hidden herself outside the wedding hall, watching in silence until Su Yu was in danger. Then she came in to take Su Yu and Xianer out of danger. In the end it was decided that Su Yu and Cao Xuan would have a dispute and the winner would win Qin Xianer. Trivia * She revealed to Mo Wu that the reason for her to help Su Yu was because unlike other people who saw her face for the first time showed fear and disgust, he gave her a look of compassion, and because of her compassion, she decided to help him .Chapter 129 * According to Qian Kun, Lu Jun took An Yurou to Alliance City, to Yunxiang Cabinet is waiting for the Alliance Meet. Once Lu Jun has treated An Yurou's injuries, he will start to link up with her and get your Yin element.Chapter 215 * She was transformed into a slave and placed in a cage to fight with the geniuses present in the Yunxiang Cabinet.Chapter 234 * She sealed her own soul, entering into a state of stasis or basically becoming a zombie, she did not want anyone to violate her innocence, preferring to isolate herself from the outside world and accept an end to her misery.Chapter 238 * She was taken by Lu Jun to the Nine Cloud Tower with the purpose of using the flames of the place to refine the entire Yin element of his body for him to take.Chapter 263 * Su Yu took her to Shenyue Island and used one of the two Flesh Regeneration Elixir he obtained from Alliance Meet and managed to restore her face, leaving her under Duke Xianyu's care as she was still unconscious.Chapter 272 References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Allie